Possession
by StainedWithBlackInk
Summary: These two enemies are no strangers to each other's bodies, but they still have much to learn when it comes to their hearts.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't surprising that they ended up here again. Too often lately had Izaya allowed Shizuo to drag him in to his clutches and ravish him. Had he been a masochist (more of a masochist) one would've thought that Izaya enjoyed being ripped in half and bloodied all over by the fortissimo. In a way he did, just not the _violent_ way.

Today though, things were a little different. Shizuo had never once come _looking_ for the informant. Their little, unsavory escapades had always been after a great deal of provoking and ass-wittery. Izaya wasn't even positive that Shizuo specifically knew where he lived until now. Of course, he could've just asked Shinra he supposed. Still, who would've thought that when the brute finally went after Izaya head on, that it would be to screw his brains out on his desk?

Much to Izaya's dismay, he couldn't exactly say he didn't prefer this turn of events. After all, even a God has his needs. He couldn't turn to his humans for these needs though. It would've been insufferable to allow them to see that he could have similar characteristics like them, _wants _like theirs. Shizuo though, is not human; ergo it was like a small loophole. Izaya could admit that he had been excited when his more faulty logic came to the conclusion that fucking a monster would not degrade his holy status like if he had messed around with his humans. This particular monster was untouchable for humans, something foreign and scary. Who better deserved to be graced with his needs than a being who was also not accepted by humans, but still eons bellow Izaya.

Oh yes, he still firmly held his place alone on his high pedestal even if Shizuo was in a slightly similar boat to his. The difference between them was their power. While both men held a great deal of it, characterized to them, it was the way they could wield it that decided who was superior. Izaya was the one who could take his skills past the limit and control all those who entered his path. He had carved out a mini-empire and a reputation so solid that just his name held sway. Shizuo on the other hand only had fear on his side. Useful indeed, but that wild temper of his made him about as strategically adept as a duck. Izaya didn't mind reminding the brute of that occasionally either.

"AAAHHH!" well that was a little louder than usual. Izaya felt the need to scold himself as an unfortunately loud vocalization of pleaser wailed through his lips. It's not as if Shizuo did anything special, he was just…sensitive. About three months had passed since the two most feared men in Tokyo had let out a little steam through each other and that left them…wanting. Izaya would _never _admit it but he had been craving the monster's touch for the better part of the moth and that was enough to send him on a sadistic rampage. That just worsened his mood when he realized that just the thought of the brute had created an itch under his skin. Damn bastard didn't have any right to throw Izaya off.

"_Izaya…_" oohhhh, that was moaned a little too well for Izaya's comfort. The gravelly whisper of Shizuo's voice rasping against his ear sent a chilling wave of goose bumps across his skin.

Wait a second…did Shizuo just _moan _his_ name?_ Izaya could do nothing but moan involuntarily in return. They had never given the other the courtesy of truly acknowledging who it was they were stripping down and violating. It helped keep the illusion that they weren't actually crossing any lines. Then again, could you cross a line you didn't draw?

Any ability left to contemplate the more unwanted aspects of their "relationship" set sail when Shizuo grazed his teeth across a particularly sensitive part of Izaya's neck. "Izaya…" Izaya guessed that the first time his name was called hadn't been instinctual then. What could the brute want to say _right_ now? "I'm going to do something…" what the hell is he growling about? "Something that I hope will _break you…_" those last two words were murmured into the base of his neck causing Izaya to arch slightly in surprise. The informant spoke to try to counteract his rather embarrassing show of neediness, "You gonna start getting kinky on me, Shizu-chan? I must say I am a little surprised." A very animalistic growl rumbled along Izaya's body in response. God, Shizuo's monstrosity was a turn on.

Shizuo dragged his lips along Izaya's neck occasionally nipping and tasting the skin wherever he deemed appropriate. It wasn't until he reached the hinge of Izaya's jaw that he spoke, mouthing along the sensitive skin and bone, "I'm going to kiss you."

…_**.excuse me? **_

It felt as if someone had just doused Izaya in ice water and held his head under a little too long. His lungs started to burn: his throat constricted. He felt his nails dig into the rock-like flesh of Shizuo's biceps and more importantly…he felt every ounce of control drain from his body like he was being bled to death.

Izaya wouldn't _dare_ speak it aloud, but he couldn't help the violent, and instinctual, resilience he felt towards Shizuo's statement. While his appearance may appear frozen, his thoughts were a tumultuous chaos of defiance and panic. This was a line that they had very clearly drawn.

Izaya and Shizuo had never directly addressed the fact that they refrained from laying their lips against each other; it just seemed _much_ too personal a thing to do between enemies. Izaya certainly saw the flaw in this logic as one would presume that having a dick shoved up their rear end would be far more intimate, but in their case it wasn't. Sex was another way to fight each other, to dominate each other. It was never a means of exercising pent up emotions or needs. It was just…instinctual.

It was instinct to allow Shizuo to be the only one with the power to force Izaya to submit and in turn, Izaya be the only one who could never shy away from his monstrosity, his force. They were simply accepting each other's evils, not finding sanctuary. So why was Shizuo doing this? Why had he suddenly decided to change their rules? Change them to the point where not even Izaya could predict the outcome.

A deep chuckle suddenly sounded across his cheek, "As pleasing at it is to see your mask fall, flea, I would much rather have you warm and pliant in my arms." **Whoah**…where did Shizuo learn a line like that?! Izaya could no more help his eyes seeking out Shizuo's than a babe searching for its mother. What he saw when crimson clashed with caramel was a heat so primal that he was sure Shizuo was only doing it for the sheer high of dominating him. His eyebrows casted shadows over his eyes making his pupils nearly glow with their own light. His lips were curved up into a devilish smirk that Izaya couldn't even begin to lie to himself about how pleasantly melted it made him feel. As it turns out, it might've actually made him melt.

In a humiliating display, Izaya felt all the rigidness seep from his muscles as his body molded itself into Shizuo on a whim of its own. He felt his lips part as he watched Shizuo's tongue suddenly appear to swipe across his lips causing a moan to claw its way from Izaya's throat. Shizuo smirked again, more of Izaya turned to jelly. _"What the hell is wrong with me?" _

Shizuo's hands started to smooth up his sides, over his shoulders, and up his neck to cup his jaw. The calluses that scratched their way across Izaya's skin sent a sprinkling of shivers down his spine. His head tipped back on instinct, but never looked away from the predator in front of him. Izaya wondered if this is what being high felt like. His mind was rational enough, he was processing everything that was happening and what would happen. He just didn't think that making any move that would break this trance was possible. The addiction that being dominated created was enough to wipe out any resistance or will to fight in the informant. Perhaps he wasn't as rational as he thought. He certainly couldn't talk back anymore and his limbs weren't responding the way they should be; their only function being to hold Shizuo just a little tighter, pulling him a little close.

These little rebellious actions must've been encouraging because Izaya suddenly had a whole lot Shizuo in a whole lot a places. Their bodies were now flush against each other, the legs tangling as Izaya was forced to lean against the edge of his desk for support. Izaya's hand were tearing through the fabric at Shizuo's sides trying to find something to anchor himself with while his head became lighter and lighter.

"Breath, Izaya…" a sharp exhale sent a wholly different kind of burn in his lungs. When did he stop breathing? How did he not _notice_? Whilst trying to collect himself, Izaya was conveniently distracted and failed to notice his monster lean down towards him until a sharp nose ran along his own. Izaya froze once again. His body held the same way as prey noticing the locked eyes of its predator. Shizuo's expression had lost most of its deviousness. His eyes were now half mast, his lips parted ever so slightly to take in small gasps of air. The sensual atmosphere that invaded the air sent a molten wave of _need_ through Izaya; the world around him suddenly very hot.

Shizuo's eyes flickered to his own for a mere second before they flashed down to gaze at Izaya's lips; a fierce hunger radiating through the golden hues. The distance between them began to lessen.

**A/N…..I'm back :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I wanted to thank everyone who gave this new story a look and for the people who reviewed. I always love hearing directly from you guys. As for the new followers of the story and of me I am completely flattered and hope to continue to tickle your fancy XD **

**Please ignore my complete lack of social skills -.- anyway! This update is unfortunately short but I just wanted to get something out. I hated how long it took me to finish my last story so hopefully this one will move along a bit faster. Okidoke I hope you enjoy!**

Izaya was not prepared for what was happening. The confusion that first swarmed him when the brute's lips met his was rightly placed. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting but it certainly wasn't…this. And by this he meant…nothing. He didn't feel anything when Shizuo connected their lips. It was…nice? Maybe? The only thing notable about it was how soft the skins were that were touching; exploring new territory. Izaya almost felt a small happiness at the utterly unremarkable reaction that his body gave for Shizuo. If anything, it meant that more of himself still _belonged _to himself and wasn't slowly being taken over by Ikebukuro's monster. That was…until Shizuo moved…

It was only a gentle brush, but holy mother did it set Izaya off. The delicate tug of Shizuo's lips sent a burning heat straight through Izaya's lower region, blood rushing to a very specific place. His legs gave out, knees turning to jelly, and slumped in Shizuo's arms. Izaya had to move his grip to Shizuo's shoulders so that he could try to catch himself. In the end, Shizuo just wound one of his arms around the informant's waist and crushed them together.

The kiss was gentle, much gentler than anything they had ever done to each other, but the languid pulls were sending blood, warm and thick, through Izaya's veins making everything impossibly _hotter_. Their heads danced around each other tasting every angle, coveting every inch of untouched skin. Hands roamed restlessly and bodies started thrusting without conscious command.

Izaya was drowning. He finally found anchorage in Shizuo's blonde locks to keep his balance. His feet were too busy grounding him so that his torso and hips could roll against the brute's. The rolling motion of their bodies started out as calm waves. They were smooth with sift snaps to increase the lust. With every snap though, their kiss grew in intensity. Soft brushes turned into sharp nips and a pair of tongues began to play.

The two men were completely enraptured by their movements, the world silent save the rustling of their clothes and the heaviness of their breaths. They continued to roam over each other, the point of taking _off _their clothes long forgotten in between their kisses. Izaya didn't even notice Shizuo shifting until a strong thigh suddenly parted his legs giving him a place to sit. For the first time since they began, Izaya broke the kiss, head falling back, eyes widening, and the most wanton moan he had ever heard broke the intimate silence.

For a fraction of a second, Shizuo froze. Izaya barely had time to register that he had stopped moving before everything was thrown into fast forward. Shizuo took total control, ruthlessly rubbing his leg against Izaya's center, raising Izaya's shirt so that he could run his hands along the smooth, pale skin, dragging his nails across particularly sensitive spots. His lips alternated between mouthing along Izaya's exposed neck and taking the informant's lips by surprise, stealing the breath straight from his lungs. The weird lightheadedness was making an appearance again, but this time Izaya was sure he was going to pass out.

His limbs were getting weaker and weaker and soon enough there wasn't anything keeping Izaya from falling over than Shizuo. Izaya's arms were now resting against Shizuo's sides; friction keeping them there instead of strength. Shizuo's hands felt as if they were simultaneously grazing every part of his body at once. His body was too hot and his head was too light. His vision was starting to blur, his eyes not even having the sense to close when Shizuo took his lips _over _and _over _again.

Izaya's drunken stupor let up for a second when Shizuo's lips left his body entirely, that is, until they found purchase somewhere else. The gasp that left Izaya's lips was reminiscent of a man's dying breath when he felt that wicked mouth close around his left nipple and _suck_. The tugging at his overly sensitized skin near sent him to his end, a parallel pull being felt in his groin. The pleasure was so overwhelming that Izaya didn't even feel a hand slowly trailing down his stomach. The fingers fiddling with his jeans were masked by the merciless movements of Shizuo's leg against his crotch. Some semblance of acknowledgment entered Izaya's thoughts when said fingers drew very deliberate circles in a very deliberate area. He attempted to move his gaze to see what was happening below the waist of his jeans only to be thwarted by Shizuo's traveling mouth. He slid along Izaya's collarbones, the column of his throat, and then paused at the hinge of his jaw, pressing tongue filled kisses on the sensitive skin. Izaya's head fell back once more, the mischievousness happenings in his jeans suddenly forgotten.

That thoughtlessness came back to haunt him though. Shizuo's hands fiddled very carefully within his jeans while his devilish mouth came to toy with Izaya's ear. The tickle that came along with the pleasure nearly shut down Izaya, the feeling so unexpected. That's when Shizuo's hand stilled.

"_Come for me, Izaya…_" the width to which Izaya's eyes widened to would have been comical in a lesser situation, but the sudden, forceful tug that encased his deprived member sent lightening through his lower half. His eyes finally closed while his mouth opened to release a groan that graveled its way into a scream as Izaya released into Shizuo's hands.

The world went black to Izaya for a moment and when he opened his eyes again, his vision swam in white until he could register that he was facing a different way than before. He could feel his lungs burning in his heaving chest and all the mobility completely lost to him. After a few seconds, he was able to deduce that he was lying against Shizuo's shoulder, the brute's arms wrapped firmly around his torso. One of his hands was drawing meaningless patterns along his spine sending continuous shivers down his body. Izaya only found the other hand when he felt it start to move, up and down, around his softened member.

"Aa-ahhh…no…Shizuo _please_…" had Izaya been sane, he would've stabbed everything around him and then himself for his begging. How on _earth _had this bastard reduced him to this state?

"_Please_?" repeated Shizuo in surprise, "Please _what _Izaya?" Izaya could only accept the arrogantly teasing voice echoing in his head, his mind and body completely spent.

"Please…stop…I ca-ugghhhh…" Izaya's breathy words proved insufficient as Shizuo's hand tightened and continued rubbing the extremely sensitive, pleasure ridden skin. Shizuo's rumbling chuckle would've been infuriating…if Izaya could think. After only a few tugs, Izaya felt his eyes water. The heartless pleasure being forced upon him was slowly becoming _painful. _His nerves were shooting sparks through his veins like a damaged machine, but with nothing left to give, his member wouldn't raise having been completely wasted only minutes before. With an orgasm impossible, Izaya could only conclude that Shizuo was trying to torture him, he hated to say it, but it was working. His exhausted body couldn't fight back, not even his words were of any use.

"You know…" a nail ran through his slit, "…it is possible for a man to orgasm directly after his first…" a smooth, _hard _tug, "…of course, it would be _dry…_" Izaya's head attempted to snap back but his neck could only manage a drunken roll. Shizuo wouldn't _dare. _

Even though Izaya wanted to scream in frustration, not even his mind could produce the rage. The only thing his traitorous body was capable of was to release wave after wave of trembling so vicious that Shizuo's hand paused in surprise. Izaya let out a cry in relief. He needed a pause to gain his sanity again, gain some his dignity back. But low, the monster's hand returned to its musings, albeit much slower and softer than before. Izaya was almost afraid that Shizuo would build to his fast pace again, but then a hand threaded through the hair at the back of his head. The fingers there began to scratch along the base of his neck and head causing Izaya's eyes to roll back into his head. The hand on his member was ever so slowly lessening its pace and severity. As the tugs began to grow farther and farther apart, Shizuo made up for it by placing small nips and kisses on every part of Izaya he could reach; his ear, his neck, his shoulder, his jaw…his cheek. Shizuo explored the expanse of Izaya's face with his lips carelessly making his way closer and closer to Izaya's lips.

Out of some twisted want and instinct, Izaya allowed the hand in his hair to angle his head so that Shizuo could connect their lips. Their kisses were calm, languid and lazy, little brushes that had Izaya melting in exhaustion. The two men gazed at each other through their half-mast eyes, occasionally slipping down to watch their mouths. Shizuo's hand finally left Izaya's pitiful member so that it could cup his neck, thumb smoothing along his jaw. With both hands in position, Shizuo had complete control over their kisses. Some were shallow, barely existent, while some were all encompassing, allowing Shizuo to taste every part of Izaya's lips.

The suddenly calm atmosphere had Izaya soaking in the peace. His body longed for sleep and as the kisses grew softer and softer, Izaya's consciousness slipped further and further away. He became so drowsy that he stopped being able to respond to Shizuo. He merely watched in a trance-like state as Shizuo took more of his will. His body finally gave in, spine bending, and limbs going lax. He felt Shizuo's lips press against his one last time. He never felt him pull away.

**How did I do? **


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up was a lot harder than usual for Izaya. He's normally up well before the sun preferring to have an edge on the day. But it appears the day will be kicking his ass in return today…literally.

It took a minute to pinpoint the worst area, but it was most definitely his ass. His lower back was a ferocious runner up, but his ass had a horrid burning that was coming from _within_ his body that was nearly unbearable. What the hell had he been doing last night?

The answer came in the form of a shift in his bed sheet that was not caused by him. Gingerly, Izaya rolled himself over to see a very blonde head drooling on his spare pillow. Said blonde head was also connected to a very naked body. Now this wasn't exactly new, Shizu-chan has been naked before him plenty of times, but he's never graced the inside of his bed, or any bed that Izaya used. Izaya realized that he's actually never been _in _a bed with Shizu-chan…ever…

So anyway you can imagine his slight shock at seeing his mortal fuckbuddy enemy sprawled comfortably in his bed. A few minutes passed with Izaya just staring at Shizuo trying to process that '_yes he is in my bed' _and that _'yes the burning in my ass is no doubt an after effect of having his dick shoved up my there.' _This was all very strange for Izaya. He had never been so…consumed by Shizuo before, but for some reason, last night, he had completely lost himself. For God's sake he almost couldn't remember the whole night. He remembered trashing his work area and nearly being forced into a dry orgasm (which that arrogant bastard is going to pay for) and then nothing until the broken memories of being awoken in his bed and then being made a mess of again and _again_ by the brute next to him.

'_Seriously Shizu-chan how the hell can you have such a crazy libido?'_

Izaya was half tempted to try kicking the bastard straight off the bed, but even the slightest movement reminded him why that would not be a good idea. Groaning at the frustratingly bizarre situation, Izaya was left to ponder what the hell he should do now. Besides obviously not getting out of bed, what was he going to do with Shizuo? Last night was the first night that they had been so…everything.

Usually, their little trysts were rather violent or sometimes emotionless. But this time they were all over the map. Some of their joinings were fast and rough and then right after they would take their time with each other. It was almost if they were unconsciously trying to learn the other; cataloging away the little spots that drove the other to edge or just left them overly sensitive.

Their mouths were certainly much more active last night. Their lips were usually reserved for sucking the other dry or throwing every insult, slander, and sarcastic remark that they could muster without sounding like idiots. Izaya certainly found out that Shizuo's mouth was capable of _much___more, but he had no idea if that was a good thing or not. Surprisingly enough, the beast was an amazing kisser. His mouth was just the tiniest bit larger than Izaya's making each kiss feel like Izaya was being thoroughly taken in. And of course there's his tongue; his sinfully delightful tongue that seemed to know its way around Izaya's mouth and body as if it had a freakin' GPS. It really was a wonder how the best sex in his _life_ was with the one man he had sworn to destroy. _'The irony…' _

Still to be determined was where they were going from here. It was possible that this past night won't affect anything and they just add making out to their sensual sessions, but it was just all so…weird. It was fuckin' weird ok? Izaya was floundering for the first time in his life and he had no fucking clue what to do. And the fact that he didn't was _not _sitting well with him.

"You're thinking too much."

Startled, Izaya's head whipped to his left. Low and behold, Ikebukoro's monster was stretching like a damned cat as he yawned with the likeness of a lion. Now that Izaya thinks about it, he does look like a lion; a very loud, dicky lion.

"Excuse me?" there really wasn't anything else Izaya could say. His usual mental capabilities were for shit this morning.

"The suns hardly up and you look like you're weighing the options to start a war or not." '_That's kind of ironic…'_

"Unlike some of us Shizu-chan, others do try to understand the implications of certain situations." The beast turned his head to face him, sleep still slipping from his eyes.

"Implications? Of _our _situation?" Izaya had to control his expressions very quickly as to not let Shizuo see just how right he was. When the hell did this protozoan start forming rational thoughts?!

"_Our_ situation? And what exactly is _our _situation? Don't tell me you've been thinking about me Shizu-chan?" Izaya felt a little better as his antics started to act up. There wasn't a lot of normality goin' on today and he sure as hades needed some.

"Our situation Izaya, happens to be that I am affecting you much more than you would like." Izaya froze, teasing expression in place, his body not even moving an inch. He felt like he had just shot himself in the head when Shizuo's provocative expression turned into a full on smirk, victory in his amber eyes.

"Oh? Did I hit a little too close to home?" the same strange, drug-induced obedience fell over Izaya, like it had the night before, and only allowed him to watch as Shizuo moved over him, straddling his hips, hands framing his head.

"You know Izaya," Shizuo dropped his hips, gently rubbing their man-hoods together, "I have to say, I could've become addicted to you last night had you moaned my name even a minute longer." Izaya grabbed onto Shizuo's waist without a thought, nails digging in and his eyes clenching to try to will away the pleasure that was being forced up him.

"What mm-hakes you think…you aren't alr-heady?" Izaya's voice was already breathless even though his member was just starting to rise. Dear god, what the _fuck_ was wrong with him?

Suddenly Shizuo stilled, his head swooped down and then a deep, raspy voice violated his ear, "Because I can do this…"

Izaya's lips were taken forcefully. Shizuo's hips simultaneously started a brutal pace of thrusting and grinding that shot Izaya's internal temperature through the roof. Within a few humiliating seconds Izaya was moaning and gasping against Shizuo's lips the tidal wave of pleasure was so quick.

Izaya was ready to cum. His member was painfully hard and a violent heat was tickling his groin and thighs. That's when Shizuo leaned down again, "I'll see you later, Iza-chan." Izaya's eyes shot open. He stared at Shizuo in complete shock and horror as the man gathered his stray clothes off the floor, gave him the most devilish smirk in history, and walked right out his bedroom door. Izaya listened to him walk down the hall, trot down the stairs, and slam the front door shut. He couldn't even contemplate the fact that he must've worked magic to put his clothes on that fast.

He looked down at his member, the swollen organ an angry red with pre-cum leaking from the slit, and back at his bedroom door.

"SHHHHIIIIZUUOOOOO! I'm going to KILL YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKEEERRRRRRR!"

It's a good thing he didn't have neighbors.


End file.
